


Furious Is Only Half The Story

by TeddyRadiator



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4698938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeddyRadiator/pseuds/TeddyRadiator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Wrath</p>
            </blockquote>





	Furious Is Only Half The Story

Nothing used to terrify Hermione more than Professor Snape on a rampage. No one else could distill that much energy into such volatile, raging concentration. In the beginning, she tended to treat him like one of his more potent potions─handling carefully, accurate stirring, coaxing a response, leaving him alone to cure.

Many remark on Professor Snape now; he is more patient, less likely to unleash his temper. When she hears those remarks, Hermione smiles.

There are still fireworks, no mistake, and days when she gleefully ducks for cover. Nowadays, Severus’ most dramatic outbursts tend to be for her eyes only.


End file.
